Killing Tachikawa
by Maryzitos
Summary: si se enamoraba de un asesino estaba perdida, pero quizás es ahí donde ella quería estar...


holas! este es mi primer fanfiction, es una historia con algo de misterio, mucho enredo, algo de romance, un asesinato (si el titulo ya lo dice todo) etc. etc.,

espero que les guste o que al menos les sirva para pasar el rato!

* * *

-¿Srta Rika?

La pelirroja miro al hombre que tenia frente a ella, era muy delgado, tenía el cabello azulado y unos enormes anteojos, como los de Miyako.

-Sí, soy yo y ¿usted es…?

El tipo le extendió la mano a modo de saludo y le dijo:

-Joe Kido, oficial de policía, deberá acompañarme a la delegación para dar su declaración por el asesinato de Mimi Tachikawa.

Rika suspiro, sabía que tendría que ir, haber encontrado el cuerpo de Mimi la determinaba como presunta sospechosa y era obvio que la policía la iba a interrogar,

Takato observo la escena y decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse.

-Rika creo que iré a mi casa, Tai aún está dormido y debo darle la noticia, no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar, pero prefiero que se entere por mí a que lo vea por las noticias.

Ella asintió, mientras veía que Takato tomaba un taxi retirándose del lugar

Joe Kido la guio hacia el patrullero que estaba estacionado ahí, el auto echó a andar y ella miro hacia la ventana mientras se dirigían a la delegación. Había sido una noche que empezó mal, se puso peor y termino en tragedia: Mimi estaba muerta, había sido asesinada en una mansión, durante una fiesta, con más de 500 personas en el mismo lugar y ¿nadie se había percatado de lo que estaba sucediendo? Miro hacia abajo notando que uno de sus zapatos estaba manchado con sangre, se estremecio al recordar lo que había visto: aquella escena había sido espantosa, se habían ensañado con Mimi, por la forma en que fue asesinada, tan cruelmente, solo podía confirmar una cosa, el asesino debía odiarla mucho, de eso no había duda. Trato de no pensar en aquello, cerró los ojos y nuevamente volvía a revivir aquella escena, no creía poder olvidarse de aquella imagen al menos no ahora, ¿Quién pudo haber cometido el crimen? ¿Quién tenía razones para haber matado a Mimi?

_En el fondo ella sabía quién pudo haber sido.._

Luego de algunos minutos llegaron a la estación de policía, Rika bajo junto al oficial Joe y entraron a la delegación, ahí se encontraba Miyako quien lucía deshecha y no dejaba de temblar

-Oh Dios ¡que terrible, que terrible! – decía mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro y rompía en llanto, estaba asustada al igual que muchos de los que estaban ahí.

El oficial Joe abrió la puerta de su oficina seguido por Rika, la invito a tomar asiento mientras activaba la pequeña grabadora que usaría durante el interrogatorio.

-Bueno srta Rika… Nonaka? Tenía entendido que su apellido era Makino, ¿Por qué el cambio de nombre?

Rika suspiro, sabía que esto vendría

-Es por asuntos familiares oficial Joe, que no tienen nada que ver con la investigación que Ud. lleva en este momento o ¿ me equivoco? –al ver que este solo movia la cabeza en señal de negación continuo – en fin, Nonaka es mi apellido.

-Bueno, dígame ¿Qué hizo toda la noche, durante la fiesta?

_¿Tenía que decirlo?¿absolutamente todo?_

_No definitivamente no, no era necesario._

-Me pasé casi toda la fiesta en el balcón de aquella mansión, puede preguntarle a Sora Takenouchi, a Miyako Inoue, a Genai…

_Incluso a Henry…_

Se estremecio de solo pensarlo

-¿qué estaba haciendo justo antes de encontrar el cuerpo de la srta Tachikawa?

-Estaba conversando con Juri Katou en el salón de recepción, junto a la escalera, cuando ella menciono que no había visto a Mimi durante largo tiempo, fue entonces que decidimos subir y encontramos el cuerpo de Mimi eso es todo.

Joe Kido escuchó atentamente, con el mentón apoyado en una de sus manos.

-¿Movió algún objeto de la escena del crimen?

-Por supuesto que no, no soy tan estúpida – dijo con sarcasmo, pero al ver la expresión de asombro de Joe se corrigió- lo siento, estoy algo nerviosa supongo.

-¿Noto algo extraño en la habitación en la que se encontró el cadáver?

Rika negó con la cabeza

-a excepción del mensaje escrito en el espejo; no, no vi nada más, preferí no entrar para no alterar la evidencia

-¿Después de eso que hizo?

-Baje corriendo a buscar ayuda, aunque ya sabía que era en vano

-¿Cómo supo eso?

-Por la cantidad de sangre que había en el piso y porque Mimi estaba con los ojos abiertos, no se movia…

Joe suspiro, inclinándose en su silla, tratando de pensar que información podría obtener de la pelirroja, esta había sido la primera en encontrar el cuerpo de Mimi, así que era una de las sospechosas.

-Vio a alguna persona con actitud sospechosa? ¿ actuando fuera de lo normal?

_Oh Dios aquella pregunta…_

-Todo el mundo estaba actuando raro en esa fiesta oficial Joe, no sé si por el alcohol, por los lujos de Ishida, no lo sé, ni siquiera estoy segura si eran actitudes sospechosas

_Mentira…_

-Pero si le pidiera que me nombre a alguien, podría decirme con exactitud ¿ quién actuaba fuera de lo que llamamos un comportamiento normal?.

_¿Solo una? Eran tantas personas…_

Rika suspiro, ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que ser ella la que tenía que encontrar a Mimi? Maldita la hora en la que se movió del balcón por ponerse de curiosa, estaba la actitud nerviosa de Yamato, la desaparición de Hikari, el terror en los ojos de Sora, la extraña aparición de Ken Ichijouji, y la huida del idiota de Akiyama, ¿y de qué huía? tambien estaba aquel mensaje en el espejo, sin contar con todo lo sucedido en relación a ella aquella noche, estaba cansada, quería cerrar los ojos y desconectarse de todo esto.

-¿srta Rika, pasa algo de lo que quiera hablar?

Apretó ambas manos con fuerza y suspiro, tenia que hablar, si ella sospechaba de alguien tenia que decirlo.

-En realidad si hay algo que me parecio extraño

* * *

bueno, este es el primer capitulo, obviamente esto sucede despues de la muerte de Mimi, en los sgtes capitulos contare la historia desde al principio, luego llegare a este punto y por ultimo el desenlace. solo que me parecio mejor comenzar asi , espero sus comentarios y si hay algun error o lo que sea me lo hacen saber, muchas gracias!


End file.
